


Supernatural: An Angel's Wrath

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Wing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think that Castiel has no feelings, that he just stands there, stony-faced, in every situation. Dean knows better; his angel is capable of every emotion in the book. And most of the time it's up to Dean to calm Castiel down. Not that he minds, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: An Angel's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and various other people/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

As soon as the motel door closed behind Sam, there was a _whoosh_ of wings and Castiel was standing there. Dean knew immediately that something was wrong.

Castiel's usual stony face was set hard, his lips thin, eyes narrowed, and entire body tense. Dean knew that look; his angel was angry. It usually had something to do with Heaven or Dean; Heaven because something, or someone, had done or said something Castiel hated; or Dean because the hunter had been stupid, got injured, or was drunk.

Well, Dean hadn't done anything idiotic since the last time he and Castiel had seen each other, and he wasn't drunk, so... Heaven and angels being dicks it was.

'Hey there, Grumpy,' Dean said good-naturedly. 'What's got your knickers in a twist?'

For a second Castiel's face switched from annoyed to confused, and Dean grinned. 'I do not wear womens' underwear, Dean.'

Dean closed his eyes at _that_ image; Castiel's firm ass and generous package tucked into silky red with black lace...

'Dean?' the angel questioned, forcing Dean to open his eyes.

Wetting his lips, the mortal coughed, 'Sorry, just, uh... thinking.'

Castiel tilted his head, still looking confused. 'About...?'

'Nothing,' Dean shook his head. _Thinking we gotta make a pit-stop and buy you some panties_ , he thought.

Castiel seemed satisfied with Dean's answer and sighed, anger once more leeching into his wiry body.

'What's up?' Dean asked and sat on one of the motel beds. He patted the mattress and it was like Castiel was under his command, walking over immediately and sitting. 'Cas?'

'Just... Heaven,' the angel said in his gruff, permanent sex-voice. 'I dislike what some of my brothers and sisters do and say.'

'Yeah, well, they're dicks, remember?' Dean said. Castiel nodded. 'Wanna talk about it?'

Dean wasn't good with feelings; he didn't talk or acknowledge emotions, especially not his own. But years spent travelling the country with his brother, who seemed to have swallowed a “Let's Talk About Our Emotions” book at some point, and listening to Bobby and every other hunter badger him about his feelings for a certain angel, had instilled in Dean a compulsion to ask the people he cared about why they were glaring or quiet or drowning themselves in alcohol.

He still didn't like it, but he was trying. He loved Castiel (and that had taken him fucking _years_ to admit) and he'd do everything in his power to make the angel, _his angel_ , happy. He didn't like seeing Castiel upset, especially if he could do something about it.

'No,' Castiel finally said and shook his head.

Castiel was worse than Dean at this. Thousands of years of not actually feeling, and then keeping it to himself, had made Castiel horrible at talking about his own emotions. Dean got that and didn't push. He just made sure Castiel knew he was there; if Castiel wanted to talk he could. If he wanted to cuddle, Dean would cuddle him.

Suddenly Castiel's lips were on Dean's, the hunter gasping in surprise before quickly succumbing to the warm, chapped lips; to the wet, insistent tongue trying to fuck into his mouth.

And sometimes he'd be there to fuck or be fucked by Castiel to work out the tension and get Castiel back to his happy place.

Dean was _so_ okay with that.

Castiel's kisses were the best Dean had ever had. He was far from perfect; he'd had exactly one kiss before Dean, and that had been weird and something Castiel had learned “from the pizza man”. Castiel had had absolutely zero talent in kissing when he and Dean had gotten together.

But through sheer hard work and practice, Dean had taught the angel all he knew. Castiel's kisses were still hesitant, sloppy, learning; like he wasn't sure what he was doing and didn't want to be terrible. But the thought behind it, the way Castiel made sure to make it pleasurable for Dean, and the love in the simple gesture... all of that made it perfect for Dean. It was Castiel, his angel, sharing saliva and breath and soft moans. And that made it so much better than any other kiss. Because they loved each other, and the simple fact that it was an angel- that it was _Cas_ \- kissing him made Dean hot all over.

The kisses turned more desperate, Dean's hands going to Castiel's face to somehow try and control their actions. But Castiel was far stronger than Dean, and still angry. His right hand fisted in Dean's hair and tugged on the short strands, his other hand going to the side of Dean's neck. His strong, warm fingers tilted Dean to where he wanted him. His lips parted Dean's wider, his tongue licking everywhere and nowhere, ghosting over Dean's tongue one minute, tracing his teeth the next, and then forcing itself so far in that Dean was sure he'd choke on the organ, on the taste, on _Cas_.

Castiel got better, more confident, the longer they kissed. It was like he half-forgot everything in their time spent apart, but the longer he was with Dean, the quicker it came back, until his mouth was nudging along Dean's cheek and jaw, nibbling on Dean's ear before ducking down to suck a mark on the hunter's neck.

Dean tipped his head back and moaned; moaned out-loud, his kiss-swollen lips wide, breath coming in gasps, eyes drifting shut. Castiel was humming now, his breath ghosting Dean's skin. His tongue darted out to lick the sweat beginning to dot Dean's neck, and the mortal moaned again. _God_ did Castiel learn fast.

Castiel's hands moved from Dean's hair and neck. Fingertips ghosted across his forehead, his eyes and nose, his cheek and chin. They moved further and further down until they were tracing the buttons of Dean's flannel shirt. Dean shivered when the first button was popped, followed quickly by the second. He wanted to climb atop Castiel and rip his clothes aside; get that trench coat off, throw the rest of his clothes across the motel, and ride him into the mattress.

But this was Castiel's game, and Dean would follow his rules. When Castiel was in this kind of mood, Dean knew he had to give up control. Castiel needed to let off steam and get back to himself. Dean was completely okay with that. Because it usually meant hot angry-sex on the floor, over a table, against the wall... yeah, Dean _really_ liked wall-sex, especially if Castiel let his wings show.

Oh _God_ did Dean have a major goddamn kink for Castiel's wings.

Castiel pulled Dean closer, one arm wrapping around his waist firmly until Dean was almost straddling his partner's lap. Dean could admit he started rutting against Castiel's leg like a horny dog. But Castiel didn't want that and his hands went firmly to Dean's thighs, halting all movement.

He pulled away from Dean's lips, where he had started thrusting into his mouth again, and murmured against Dean's cheek, 'No.' Dean whimpered but the angel was merciless. 'Come here,' Castiel ordered and dragged Dean forward by the hips.

Dean did as he was told and found himself straddling Castiel's lap. The older man crushed their mouths back together and his fingers dug into Dean's hips, keeping them steady when Dean tried to rock back and forth. Dean whined again- not ashamed in the least- but Castiel wouldn't be hurried.

He thoroughly explored Dean's mouth, mapping each tooth and corner, as well as each taste-bud. He let his tongue slide slowly from Dean's mouth, and Dean tried to chase it but was denied when Castiel pressed his lips to the taller man's cheek.

Licking, kissing, and nipping the rough skin, Castiel quickly fell into the easy task of making Dean a pile of goo. He might start out nervous and fumbling, but damn did he make up for it when he got going.

He suckled on the sensitive skin beside Dean's ear and Dean moaned low in his throat, head tipped back and to the side to give the angel more access. He tried rocking again but Castiel's fingers dug deeper into his denim-clad hips. Dean could feel Castiel's hard cock pressing against his ass but there was nothing he could do about it. He was strong, yeah, but Castiel was a friggin' _angel_.

Finally Castiel took Dean's earlobe between his teeth and pulled back slowly, breathing heavily against Dean's ear. Dean moaned louder then before and felt a shiver of pleasure race up his spine. He was already achingly hard and Castiel was just prolonging the torture.

Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's ear and whispered huskily, 'Wrap your legs around my waist.'

'Oh God,' Dean groaned. Castiel shouldn't have been able to get his voice any lower than it usually was, but _fucking hell_ did it reach levels no mortal could get to. It was husky and rough, like gravel over glass over fucking asphalt, like Castiel had already fucked Dean's brains out and was enjoying the aftermath, his throat screamed raw.

Dean quickly did as asked, Castiel letting him go long enough to sit properly and wrap his legs around the angel's waist. Castiel cupped Dean's ass and squeezed as he got to his feet, and Dean's arms hooked around his neck tightly.

Castiel carried Dean the short distance to the wall and thrust the mortal against it. Dean let out a gasp that Castiel quickly swallowed by crushing their mouths together for a delicious, _bruising_ kiss. His lips and teeth and tongue were all hard, stealing away each gasped breath and moaned cuss Dean tried to let free.

Suddenly Castiel dropped Dean to the floor and started tearing at his shirt, jacket pushed to the floor and buttons of his flannel shirt flying. Dean grinned and panted heavily as he tugged Castiel's trench coat off and tossed it to the side. Castiel could have had them naked with a wave of his hand, but tearing Dean's clothes off physically was a small kink the angel had. And if it turned Dean on too, then they'd rip clothes off to be repaired later.

Dean tried to get his boots off without falling but tripped over the laces. Castiel caught him and Dean let out a breathy laugh, Castiel chuckling against the top of his head. He held Dean steady as the hunter kicked both boots off, followed by his socks.

Dean stood tall and grabbed Castiel's tie, pulling him in for a short, closed-mouthed kiss. Castiel smiled against his lips and watched as Dean slowly loosened the knot of his tie. He let fabric slide through his fingers as he pulled it off, and Castiel's hands immediately went to his shirt.

He unbuttoned it slowly, their rush to get naked suddenly replaced by the slow, sensual dance of revealing skin. Dean watched with sharp eyes as the blue-eyed man opened his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders. His vessel- or _his_ body, now that Jimmy was essentially dead and never coming back- was pale and slim, muscled without being overly so. He had very light chest hair that was only there under the bright lighting of the hotel, and Dean couldn't stop himself from reaching out to brush his fingers over his skin.

Small, pink nipples were touched next and Castiel sighed in pleasure, head tilting in that way that was purely _Cas_ , eyes half-closed as he watched. Dean rubbed his thumb over the left nipple until it was a little peak. He pinched then and Castiel shivered; he and Dean had found that the angel had sensitive nipples and Dean _loved_ it.

So much so that he immediately leapt forward and sealed his mouth over the left one, Castiel letting out a startled hiss as Dean sucked and bit. His tongue laved over the small mound and both of Castiel's hands went to his head, fingers threading through his hair and tugging sharply.

Dean moaned against Castiel's chest before pulling back. He licked his way across to the other nipple, bit that one too, before the frenzy from before overwhelmed them again. Suddenly they were back to clawing at each other; teeth biting into swollen lips, nails scratching at skin and clothing, bodies crushed together as they tried to get as much friction, as much of each other, as they could.

Castiel's shoes and socks flew across the room and something crashed to the floor, but neither stopped. Dean ripped Castiel's trousers down while Cas got to his jeans and boxers, tugging them both to the floor with one pull.

Dean kicked them clear and Castiel followed and finally they were both naked. Their bodies slid together perfectly, their cocks lining up, and they moaned against each other, mouths open, breath blowing hotly against their stubble-covered cheeks. The couple locked eyes and Castiel's darkened further as he rolled his hips. His cock slid against Dean's and the hunter moaned, but didn't look away. He couldn't, not when Castiel's bright blue eyes were blown wide with pleasure.

Dean felt large, warm hands grab his ass cheeks and he obediently jumped, letting his legs once again wrap around Castiel's waist. But it was so much better now, with Dean's cock trapped between their bellies, Castiel's own sliding between the cleft of Dean's ass.

Castiel slammed Dean back against the wall and attacked his neck, adding more hickeys to the overwhelming number Dean was surely sporting. Dean writhed against his boyfriend, his hips rolling as he tried to grind his arousal against Castiel's stomach. He wanted it, _needed it,_ badly, and Castiel was being a fucking tease. His fingers and cock were both sliding between Dean's cheeks, one finger teasing his hole, while his teeth dug into Dean's neck and his tongue laved at the bruised skin.

'Cas,' Dean panted, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 'Cas, please, n-need you.'

Castiel removed his right hand, pressing Dean further against the wall to keep him upright, and suddenly a bottle of lubricant appeared in his fingers.

One of the perks of dating an angel? Lube whenever you wanted it, at a simple wave of the hand.

Castiel pressed the bottle against Dean's stomach and the hunter grabbed it with shaky hands, his fingers fumbling in his haste. Castiel growled against his neck- and didn't _that_ just make Dean harder?- and the younger man quickly popped the cap and poured a generous amount into Castiel's offered palm.

He made sure Castiel's fingers were slicked up before clutching the bottle to his chest, his other arm wrapping around Castiel's shoulders. He jerked in the angel's arms as Castiel's index finger circled his entrance, the muscles fluttering at the familiar touch.

Suddenly Castiel's entire finger pushed in, quickly swallowed by Dean's eager hole, and they gasped together. Dean's head dropped back against the wall with a _thud_ and Castiel moaned against his hot skin as he fingered Dean open, circling his digit to stretch the hunter as quickly as possible.

Dean clenched around the finger and squirmed. 'Come on, man,' he groaned, 'just fucking do it already!'

Castiel complied, sliding a second finger in and making Dean's breath hitch. His muscles protested against the sudden intrusion but stretched willingly when Castiel thrust in and out. He quickly worked Dean open for a third, then a fourth finger. Even when they clawed and scratched at each other, ripping clothes and biting into skin hard enough to draw blood, Castiel still made sure Dean was prepared properly. And if it was Dean sinking into the angel's hot, tight body, the hunter always did his best to thoroughly prep his partner, because he owed it to Cas to make the experience as pleasurable as possible.

When Castiel finally removed his digits- without even _brushing_ Dean's prostate, the ass-hat- Dean whined, his hole clenching and un-clenching as it looked for anything to fill it. Castiel held his hand up again and Dean was quick to squirt lube (probably a little too much as he squeezed the bottle harshly) into his palm. Castiel moved his hand back under Dean to slick his cock and Dean waited impatiently, growling low in his throat.

When he felt like he'd fucking explode Castiel's prick finally nudged his entrance. Castiel planted one palm on Dean's ass, the other on his shaft, before thrusting.

He slid into Dean in one long, smooth, _wet_ slide, filling the hunter completely and making both hiss. Dean cursed loudly as Castiel bottomed out, balls resting against Dean's stretched ass. Dean let his head fall back as his body, though prepared, slowly got used to the intrusion.

'D-Dean,' Castiel gasped.

'Move!' Dean ordered.

Castiel growled and braced Dean against the wall. He pulled out quickly before harshly thrusting himself back in and Dean swore loudly.

'Fuck, Cas!'

'Hard enough for you?' Castiel snarled.

'Oh fuck,' Dean moaned.

Castiel pushed once, twice, three times before losing himself to the slick heat of Dean's body, to the moaned breaths and muttered curses, all jumbled around Dean trying to groan Castiel's name. He never could control himself around Dean and sex was certainly no exception.

He had Dean caged against the wall, entire body pressed against the sweat-slick plaster by Castiel's own body. One hand was firmly on Dean's ass while the other was against the wall beside Dean's shoulder, trying to keep Dean steady even while he fucked the human.

Dean's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, fingers digging into Castiel's shoulders. He did little more then sit there and pant. His mouth let out profanity after profanity, Castiel's name falling from his lips like a prayer and a curse.

Castiel thrust his hips sharply, trying to jam as much of his arousal into Dean's tight hole as he could. Nothing had ever felt as right, as _glorious_ , as Dean Winchester's body. No matter what position they took, no matter what act they were performing, it always felt so right, so _perfect_. Castiel would never give this up; he couldn't live without it, not now that he had tasted Dean's flesh.

The blue-eyed angel planted his feet firmly on the floor and grabbed Dean's hips with both hands. He kept Dean's back steady and straight as he pushed up and pulled Dean down, trying to get as much movement as possible.

Dean moaned and rolled his hips, fingers still scratching red marks into the angel's pale flesh. When his digits ghosted over Castiel's shoulder-blades, over the area where Castiel's wings joined his body, the immortal swore harshly and shuddered.

'C-Cas,' Dean grunted, his eyes opening to reveal green eyes made murky by pleasure, 'please, show your wings!'

Castiel grunted.

'Please,' Dean begged again. 'Makes it better... wanna feel them.'

Castiel swallowed thickly. His wings helped anchor Castiel when they were in this position; he found it easier to keep Dean against the wall. Dean loved running his fingers through Castiel's feathers and pulling sharply. And the feel of Dean touching him _there_ was amazing.

'Please,' Dean repeated and clenched his inner-muscles, making Castiel's rhythm falter. 'Please, baby! Please, please, _pleasepleasepleeeaasssee_...'

He began rambling as Castiel's cock failed to hit that spot inside him; filling him but not satisfying him, not making him see stars...

_Yet_.

Castiel thrust deep and pinned Dean to the wall. He nipped and licked at Dean's chest. 'You want my wings, Dean?' he growled.

'Yes!' Dean snapped.

Castiel just nodded his head jerkily and closed his eyes. It took a lot of power to let his wings materialise on Earth, and Dean knew it. He'd actually be tired afterwards and need to sleep for at least nine hours. But the pleasure was worth it, as well as the amazed and loving look on his human's face.

So Castiel concentrated, his grace swirling inside him and around them, as he pulled his wings into this plane.

They appeared suddenly, bursting into existence with a gust of wind and a flurry of feathers. So black they were almost purple in the light, Dean's eyes widened as they fell on the beautiful limbs, his muscles clenching around Castiel's cock. Castiel growled and shoved Dean up roughly, kicking the mortal back into action.

Dean's hands reached out and grasped Castiel's wings, blunt nails scratching into the skin beneath. A full-body shiver wracked Castiel and his fingers stabbed into Dean's hips, drawing blood at more than one point.

'Fuck, yes!' Dean growled. He tugged on Castiel's wings, making the angel shake again in pleasure. 'Fuck me, baby, that's it!' Dean moaned as Castiel started to move again. 'Fuck me, Cas, fuck me hard!'

Castiel could never deny his love. He found a steady, punishing rhythm; pounding into Dean, the human slamming into the wall, and Dean tugging at his feathers as Castiel's nails dug into Dean's hips.

The air around them grew thicker with the scent of sex and blood, and Dean was swearing almost non-stop. The fullness of Castiel's cock pounding into him, the head brushing tantalisingly close to Dean's prostate, as well as the feel of Castiel's soft, fluffy feathers against his fingers and palms, was so overwhelmingly amazing that Dean was close, so very close to exploding between them without his dick being touched.

Both were covered in sweat, skin moving together slickly, and Castiel's entire face, neck and chest were flushed red. Dean's blush stopped at his neck but parts of his body were glowing from where Castiel had bit and clawed, and Dean knew he'd be aching come morning. But fuck it all of it wasn't the best goddamn sex he'd ever had.

Trust it to be a former-virgin angel who dragged him out of hell to finally satisfy Dean in bed...

... or against a wall, whatever.

Finally, _finally_ , Castiel shifted a bit, feet and wings both keeping him and Dean steady, and his dick slammed against Dean's prostate. The green-eyed man let out a piercing wail, entire body tensing and exploding in pleasure. His cock, blood-red and leaking, twitched violently between them, and Castiel grinned in pleasure as he continuously stabbed Dean's prostate.

Each thrust made stars burst behind Dean's eyes, and his fingers tightened in Castiel's wings, a few feathers ripped out in his pleasure. Castiel's shaft was gripped in an almost too-tight heat, and he moaned in loudly.

'Dean,' he breathed heavily, 'damn it, Dean, I-'

'Yeah,' Dean cut in, nodding, his head hitting the wall repeating with dull _thumps_. 'Yeah, fuck me, baby. That's it, come Cas, come for me!'

Castiel moaned again and shifted until only his hips were moving, forcing his cock in over and over again, the wet slide of Dean being pounded into filling their ears. Dean clutched Castiel tight to him, the closeness giving some much needed friction to Dean's cock.

'That's it, angel,' Dean moaned against Castiel's sweat-slicked hair, making the supernatural being in question shake. 'Fuck me hard, Cas, take me.'

Castiel moaned and his teeth nipped at Dean's shoulder, just next to the hand-print Castiel had left when he'd dragged Dean from hell.

'Fuck yes!' Dean near-shouted as the gesture added more waves of pleasure to his already over-loading body. Fuck, he was too full, too horny, too hot and turned on. It just all felt _too good_.

'Dean,' Castiel cried hoarsely, his thrusts becoming more erratic. His wings had started beating and Dean clung to him, clung to the angel fucking into him as hard as he could. 'Dean, oh Hell, D-Dean...'

'Cas,' Dean groaned in response. He squeezed his inner-muscles, wanting to feel every inch of Castiel's thick arousal filling him. 'Yes, Cas, _fuck yes_!'

'Dean...'

'Cas, oh shit...'

' _Dean_ ,' Castiel half-whimpered, half-croaked.

'Just there, baby, keep going!' Dean snaked one hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He squeezed tightly and started moving, fisting his shaft as he pulled at Castiel's feathers with his other hand.

'D-D-Dean,' Castiel stuttered. 'Dean, I can't, I'm... I'm...'

Dean clenched down again and snarled, 'Come!'

He tugged sharply on his cock and on Castiel's wing and finally the angel gave in. With a cried, 'Dean!' he came hard, thrusting into Dean's arse as he pumped him full. Dean pulled on his prick almost viciously as he felt Castiel shudder against him and in seconds he was coming too, shouting Castiel's name to the world (or to the entire motel at least).

The shook against each other, Castiel only managing to keep them both up because he was an angel. His wings flapped heavily, scattering feathers all over the place, as he tried to catch his breath.

Dean's head rested against the wall, jaw slack and hand slowly milking his dick of every last drop. When it became too much he pulled away and let his sticky fingers leave trails against Castiel's flushed skin.

Dean sat forward as best he could and pressed his face into Castiel's neck.

'I love you,' Dean whispered. 'I love you, I love you, _fuck I love you_.'

Castiel moaned a slurred, 'Love you too,' into Dean's hair, his body trembling, not with the strain of holding Dean up- he could probably do that for _years_ \- but with the shock of orgasm. His body was slowly adjusting, coming down from the high to rest in the after-glow, and his legs and arms began to quake.

'Bed,' Dean said and nudged Castiel's neck with his nose. 'Bed, love, come on.'

Castiel remained where he was, face pressed to Dean's.

'Bed, my angel,' Dean repeated, using the... pet-name?... in hopes of getting Castiel moving. 'Come on, it's alright, I'm still here.'

Castiel nodded mutely and slowly pulled out, leaving Dean aching and empty. He didn't lower the hunter, just turned, pulling Dean off the wall, and walking them to the closest bed.

As he did his wings shook, spreading even more feathers across the stained carpet, and Dean watched mournfully as they disappeared completely. They were still there, just on another plane or something (Castiel had tried to explain it, but Dean didn't comprehend, so they both gave up).

Castiel deposited the hunter on the mattress but still didn't let go. His hands stayed touching, running over sweat-slicked skin.

Dean smiled up at him lazily, looking completely fucked out. 'You okay now?' he asked.

Castiel nodded.

'Good,' Dean said. 'Come on, bed.'

Castiel nodded again and pushed Dean up the mattress until he could climb on. It was a familiar dance- who'd have thought that Dean Winchester could fuck an angel so thoroughly he always passed out afterwards?- so Dean managed to get the covers up and over them without either losing touch.

When they finally settled down Castiel waved his hand, making the come sticking to both their bodies disappear. He didn't like cleaning them up completely, though. He liked seeing Dean's tousled hair and sweat-slicked body; his red face and kiss-swollen lips.

So they slid against each other as they settled beneath the covers, Dean with his right arm wrapped around Castiel, Castiel snuggled into his side, head on the hunter's chest.

Castiel was little more than a lump after good sex. Even after a quickie he got quiet, eyes at half-mast and a goofy smile on his face. His clothes would be more haphazard than usual, the mop he called hair ruffled from Dean's fingers, and his neck sporting love-bites.

Dean loved it; revelled in it; grinned smugly at anyone who glanced Castiel's way, just to make sure they knew that it was _him_ who'd ruffled the usually put-together man. Sam always rolled his eyes, shook his head, and tried to think of flowers and puppies and... whatever it was he thought about to take his mind off his brother's sex life.

Castiel's right arm found it's way over Dean's stomach, and Dean dropped his hand to trail his fingers up and down Castiel's arm. The angel hummed and bent his head a bit further, his hair tickling Dean's chest. The human smiled as he looked down, like so many times struck with just how fucking _lucky_ he was; lucky that he had Castiel in his life, as his partner, _his angel_. Dean had never considered himself lucky, not with his life, but he was always glad that God had brought Castiel into it.

The door opened suddenly and Sam stepped into the room, back from wherever it was he'd gone (research or a bar or whatever, Dean hadn't been paying attention when his brother had stepped out earlier). He was carrying a plastic container of salad, a bag of burgers and fries, and a tray with two large sodas, but almost dropped it when he took in the room; clothes all over the place, a trench coat hanging from the divider between the room and the doorway, and Dean and Castiel snuggled together, clearly naked, under the covers.

'Oh God,' he groaned and closed his eyes, 'it stinks like sex in here.' He was wearing Bitch Face #4, which he'd perfected early in life after catching his brother before, during, and after various conquests. That face didn't change when it had moved from one-night stands to Castiel only.

Sam groaned while Dean just smirked, and Castiel paid neither Winchester any attention; he just snuggled deeper into the blankets and Dean's embrace, eyes closed and face a picture of content.

Sam looked around the room again and spotted the feathers on the floor. 'Why are there-' He stopped mid-sentence and pursed his lips, eyes closing once more. 'You know what?' he said and shifted his food around until he could open the door. 'I don't want to know,' he continued. 'I'm just gonna, ah... get my own room.'

'The other bed's fine, Sammy,' Dean said, 'it's not like we fucked on it.'

'Made love,' Castiel corrected sleepily.

Dean rolled his eyes but said, ' _Made love_. We didn't touch it.'

'Made love against the wall,' Castiel murmured, 'not the bed.'

Dean grinned widely while Sam groaned.

'No, I'm just... another room,' the younger Winchester shook his head. He finally got the door open and backed out. 'I'll, um... morning, okay? Just... be dressed by nine.'

He slammed the door shut and Dean snickered.

'You shouldn't be mean to your brother,' Castiel mumbled against Dean's chest.

'Wanna go get him?' Dean asked. Castiel groaned and shook his head jerkily. 'Didn't think so,' Dean smirked. He ruffled Castiel's hair and said, 'Get some sleep, Cas.'

Castiel smiled and his body went completely limp as he let sleep take him. Dean laid there in silence, listening to Castiel's breath even out, before he too closed his eyes. His body ached wonderfully, he had a gorgeous and happy angel in his arms, and he'd pissed his brother off. What more could a guy ask for?

  
  


{THE END}

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Yeah, I just wanted to write Destiel smut. There's a teeny tiny bit of plot in there if you squint... but not really, mostly just sexy times. I hope you enjoyed (and it wasn't too bad, seeing as how this was my first smut-filled Supernatural story).
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
